Devil's Despair
by Georgiiee
Summary: Ever since Emily was little, she had dreamt of finding her father, and to live a happy and joyous life. But when two insanely gorgeous looking men find her, it isn’t exactly what she had in mind…
1. Prologue

_**Prologue…**_

_I sat staring at the bleak space in front of me, hugging my legs to my chest. I tried to get my head around what had happened. What had just happened? Was it real, or just a fragment of my imagination? No, it was all real; too real._

_I tried to remember what happened but all I could remember was the scream, an ear-piercing scream that would forever haunt me. I covered my ears with my hands trying to escape from all the pain that she had felt. I could see it all too well, just as though I was there again. The scene played over and over again in my head. Then I felt his arms cradling me ever so carefully, analysing the situation no doubt. I couldn't hear the stifling screams anymore, just the hum of the comforting words of my true love. _

_I pulled my hands away from my ears and eagerly searched for his hands that were placed around my shoulders. As I did this, he reached for one of my hands, and used his free hand to move my chin up so that he could see my face clearly. He sighed gently and kissed my lips with more care than necessary. I didn't like how this felt. It was abnormal, not the same. I didn't like differences. I smiled as he pulled away, responding to my glint of happiness he smiled his smile that belonged to me. _

_He seemed more relaxed now, more in his comfort zone. He didn't like seeing me like this, and I could tell. _

"_How're you feeling hun?" asked Riley._

"_I'm feeling better now thanks," I said trembling with fear as I spoke. "I still see it, every detail of that night. He's still out there; I can feel it. Everyday I become closer to the day where it will end, where one of us will end up in an eternity of darkness amongst the pits of hell." _

_He shuddered as I said the last bit; he knew exactly what I meant. _

"_Emily, it's going to be alright, nothing, and I mean nothing on this earth is going to hurt you." He was right, nothing on this earth going to hurt me, but I knew something totally different to Riley. I knew where the terrifying monster came from, and what its intentions were: to kill me. _

_A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't realise I was crying, for I had cried too many times in the past. Too many tears had escaladed down the contours of my face to last anyone a lifetime. But I wasn't just anyone. No, I was someone much, much different. Someone who had seen the pits of hell whilst still being very much alive; and not done anything to deserve to have seen what I have seen. _

_I didn't realise how much I had been crying, for Riley's shirt, once an appealing grey, was now smeared black, and was soaking. Dragging my mind away from my dark past, I looked up to Riley's face. My eyes traced over his angelic face. His lips, turned up at the edges into a smile too good for me to see. His hair, hiding one eye, shimmered elegantly in the moonlight that seemed to seep into the room from uncertain paths. I reached up to move the dark hair, to see his eyes. They glittered like jewels found amongst old shipwrecks at the bottom of the sea. The eyes that seemed to speak so many emotions. The eyes that I adored. _

_My eyelids felt heavy. Nestled in Riley's arms I felt the safest I had in several months. I stared into his topaz eyes, slowly letting me slip into unconsciousness._


	2. You found me

**You Found Me…**

I must have been out for a while, as when I opened my eyes, releasing me from yet another blank, dreamless slumber, the room was over flowing with light. Light bounded off every surface momentary blinding me. Blinking the new morning's glory, I sat up and glanced at my surroundings. Everything was the same as it had been yesterday, before the moon took his place in the sky. The room didn't feel the same, there was somewhat a dark cloud smothering the room. It was getting closer.

The floor was cold under my now bare feet. It was surprisingly comforting from the harsh sunlight that burned at me from every direction. It took only moments to realise that I was alone. The darkness crept in closer. I was at my most venerable… it would only be a matter of pointless fighting for me to be out stone cold dead if he found me now. I couldn't be alone, not now, not ever. I wanted Riley; no I needed Riley.

I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I walked hesitantly down the staircase and in to the reception room. I could hear my heartbeat accelerate as I turned the handle to allow me into living room. I stepped into the harsh light that filled the room with an eerie glow. Phew! At least there wasn't anyone or anything in this room. I backed out of the living room, closing the door behind me and slowly retracing my steps through the reception room into the kitchen. That's when I heard the voice. It seemed so familiar that I almost screamed, but the huge invisible clamp around my throat stopped the scream from escaping my tongue. I stuck with my back against the wall, and started ever so slightly to tiptoe my way into the kitchen. The voice got louder even though it was still in a whisper. I stopped as I heard my name.

"That kid Emily has to be here somewhere, Kane." There was a minute of silence and then another gruff voice answered.

"Yeah, you sure that's it's the right address. The boss will be real angry if we got the wrong address and came back with the wrong girl."

I peeked my head around the corner of the arch that led into the kitchen.

Their faces looked pained as I searched for some reason for them to b demons. Yet I could not find any hint of this hellish evil. They were too human. They were handsome, blue-eyed, black haired humans.

I sighed knows I was safe. They were here to protect me from him, when Riley was away. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone, unprotected and venerable such an easy target. I swear I had seen them both before, bit I couldn't remember where or when. I was startled to hear my name being mentioned again. This time the other one who seemed more obedient started to talk in a soft almost whisper.

"Should we go upstairs and look up there? We need to see her as living proof that she is still alive." There was a pause and then the other stranger, who seemed the more dominant one out of the two, replied.

"Yes, at least we would know if she has been safe for the five minutes we weren't here. If he found out, we'll be done for." He said nodding to the new knowledge he now held. "Kane…" he gestured toward me with his eyes. The statue's eyes followed his partners and met my gaze. His gaze burrowed it's self into mine. He was more handsome than the other. His eyes now looking directly into mine, I wondered what he saw in them, as he seemed to be very interested in what he saw. A smile came across his lips bearing his all too perfect teeth. He took a step forwards and lunged at me. The next thing I knew was that there were hands clasped around each of my limbs.

I suddenly felt enraged, and felt a feeling, strong as the northern winds pushing against my chest. My muscles flexed and the hands on the limbs on my left side of my body were no longer there. But instead a loud crash came from the other side of the room. On of the men was slumped over on the ground just below a huge whole in the wall. My eyes became clouded and darkened, and the colours of the room began to slip away into nothing but black and red. Another flex of my muscles and again my limbs on my right side were freed. I looked across the other side of the room and sure enough, just as I had been expecting, another huge whole in the wall had been imprinted, and numb human slumped underneath. I landed gracefully on the ground, making no sound as I did. Swiftly I walked across the room towards the two men. As I reached them, I bent down so that I could see one of the handsome faces. I stared for a moment at the exquisite details of his face; the man's eyes opened. His eyes were full of shock and plain horror. He started to stutter something. I raised one eyebrow, making the pain on his face disappear, to only be replaced by respect and fear. This time he spoke louder.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked me with downright curiosity.

I looked at him with what must have looked a weary and confused expression, as he started to get up being careful, of what I assumed in my presence. Standing, he now spoke clearer.

"You do not know who you are?" his eyes wild with curiosity and amusement.

"No I do not. Well at least I knew who I was. What do you mean, 'do you know who you are?'"

He looked behind him at the destruction I had caused.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kane. I am a young demon, who was sent here by your father, to collect you and bring you to your proper home and fulfil your righteous place as princess of the Underworld."

I watched him carefully trying to figure out if this was some big joke or if Kane was actually telling the truth. I settled on the fact that he was joking. (I mean, any normal person would be joking about this wouldn't they?)

"Aren't you too old to be playing tricks on people. It is something that I would expect from a ten-year-old, yes; but not from a fully-grown man."

He smiled, but this hadn't been the smile from earlier, just before he attacked me and launched him and me against the wall, no. This was a friendlier smile. One that I would get used to if this was all-true.

"Yes, actually I am. But I am not joking with you Princess. Your father really is expecting you." With saying this, the other man came to and got up, slightly bowing in front of me before standing fully.

"Beg your pardon m'lady. This is Carlos, my superior. He is the king, your father's, best man for jobs that involve us going to the Earth's crust." The man now known to me as Carlos took my hand and kissed it; I smiled politely to him in return for his courtesy; still confused about the whole situation.


	3. Heaven in Hell

**Heaven in Hell…**

After a lot of explaining from Carlos and Kane about my past and how it interlinked with the demonic underworld, I crazily decided to follow them and meet my so-called father. I mean what harm could it do to actually meet the man that impregnated my mum? After all I have never actually had a father in my life.

After a while of walking through the barren fields, we came across two huge oak trees. We stopped and I felt the need to mention something that had been bugging me since Kane and Carlos had explained everything to me.

"You two don't look like demons, do you?" I couldn't help but not to look at their beautiful faces as they whipped around to face me. This seemed to have taken them off guard. This time, Carlos spoke.

"No, we don't. But I bet you were thinking of the horror film weren't you? Typical girl brought up by the human species." I just stared letting the words sink into my brain. "We are not like the ugly filthy creatures you see on films, this is our natural forms" he said gesturing to his body. "We are only named demons because of what we have done in our life times; or in Kane's case, because we were needed by your father."

"Oh.." I said sheepishly.

"We don't actually mind being called Demons. Makes the weird people of the Earth to leave us alone. No one wants to come to the underworld because of what they have done. They all want to be goody-two-shoes, and go to heaven. I wonder if that place ever gets over populated?" Kane wondered. "It's a good job its night here; otherwise it would all be and torches everywhere we went." He chuckled darkly at his joke.

At that moment, Carlos mumbled a few words under his breath, and a huge light beamed through the two ancient trees. Carlos and Kane stepped through. I hesitated after them. Kane stepped back through the harsh light and took my hand, dragging me in behind him. After the light had disappeared behind us, I looked up to see a large doom and gloom looking castle, surrounded by black thunderous clouds. It looked like it belonged in a horror story. Maybe I was stuck in a horror story?

I was led into a majestic looking room in which two large thrones were housed. Sat on one of the thrones, was a creature. It was dressed in dark robes that flowed to the ground. As I awed the beautiful garment I noticed there was a red shape on the left hand side of the robe. It looked vaguely similar to the strange marking on my arms, wrist and dress. Was it to have some link between the significant creature and me?

The creature rose as I glided into the room. He bowed and smiled a misshapen smile that shook my ribcage.

"Ah, Emily! I hardly believe how beautiful you look. You look even more perfect than I could ever imagine… Your just too…" he stopped as he struggled to find the words.

"Amazing" Kane interrupted. I looked at him, tearing my eyes from the over joyous creature. He blushed as I gave him a signature smile. The colour in his cheeks was a beautiful shade of pink; it reminded me of a boy I knew when I was younger.

I turned my gaze back to the happy creature. Trying to act as politely as I could, I stepped forward.

"Who are you? Sorry to be rude, but I don't recall meeting you. Yet you know my name." His sudden joyous welcome completely wiped of his face and an apologetic expression replaced it.

"I'm sorry. You were not rude at all. I was the rude one, with not introducing myself to you. I am the one the humans call Satan, the Lord of Hell, but you can call me father." I stared blankly at him. Was he my father? Could this be the man that was my father?

My 'father' spent the next half an hour explaining everything to me. Our past. Why he had asked for me to be returned to my rightful place as princess. I had been totally oblivious when my father asked Kane to take me to my room. I didn't think he was still here.

Kane held his hand out for me to take. I took it and let him gently pull me to my feet. Kane looked over my shoulder as he did this, and smiled and muttered the words 'thank you'.

He led me into an elegant spiral staircase and into one of the many dark hallways. Along one of the walls, there was a huge arched mahogany door with a rustic handle. He opened the dark wood door, and led me into a large dark room. On the east wall of the room, there was a large window with deep red satin drapes smothering the light. The only light that lit the room was the light coming from candles outlining the room and four-poster bed. The bed was in the middle of the room, looking entirely big and majestic. It too was surrounded by red satin drapes, matching the drapes.

I walked towards the bed whilst Kane closed the door behind me, he walked at a fast pace to where I was walking, and in a breeze he was in front of me sitting on the bed. I looked at him bewildered; he looked back at me, with a soft smile spread across his face. He looked beautiful sitting there mixing with the silk bed sheets, which of course, where red too. He motioned towards me to sit next to him with his hand. I didn't know what to do; was this right? I had a boyfriend, this was defiantly not right. But Riley wouldn't know about this, he doesn't even know I'm here.

I walked over to Kane and sat down next to him. The candles flittering with the breeze I made. He looked calm and relaxed, but there was an element of happiness in the way his face looked at mine. He brushed his hand against my cheek, my heart started to pace much faster than it should be. Kane's smile dazzled me as he leaned forward to my ear.

"You ready for this Emily?" he whispered. I nodded in response. His hand now grasping my head, he leaned in and his lips touched mine. It was heaven in hell.


	4. What do i do?

**What do I do?**

It is so dark here, no sunlight! Oh how I wish I could see the light of day once again. I feel like a prisoner here. I suppose I can wander around the aimlessly throughout this new dark world, but it isn't the same as what I once knew.

When I sleep at night, I dream of how the sunlight dances through the air lightening up the day, making halo's around even the most ghastly of people.

How the light lit up Riley's eyes. Riley the love of my 'normal' life. We promised each other 'together forever'. I miss him so much…

But down here there's the amazing devilish Kane. The Kane who on the first moment we set eyes on each other, we knew it was meant to be. The Kane who made me feel welcome and at home. Hm, you could almost say it was love at first sight.

I don't know if I should stay in the dark damps of hell, or if I should leave Kane and go back to the brightness of day. I mean, I really do love it down here; it's just the fact that there isn't any light; well, light that compares to day. If I leave I shall be leaving my soul mate behind, but if I stay here I shall be leaving my love of my life behind in the land of light. I wish I could have just stayed where I was, but then I wouldn't have met Kane or my father.

I enjoy the life that I have welcomed from the bottom of my heart. I mean who wouldn't want to be treated like royalty? Who wouldn't want to be felt wanted, to feel part of something to belong to somewhere?


	5. Necromancy

**Necromancy.**

I can hear his breathing. In… out… in… out… I can feel the warmth of his skin pressed to mine as if I was the sand and he was the wave. It felt perfect, laying here beside him. Eyes closed, the soul of a nightingale singing beautifully outside the arched windows. The blood red moon glowing in the velvet black sky.

I turn to lean on my side, to see his all too perfect complexion of the beautiful man who lays beside me. His face looks pained, almost as if he was in agony. Do I wake him or leave him to sleep? The pain on his face looked worse with every second that ticked by. This elegant face before me, crumbling from the perishable pain. I decided to wake, wake him from what ever is hurting him. Shaking him felt wrong, it felt too human. After all, I'm not human anymore. I felt pathetic, as there wasn't any sign of stirring. I started to cry, spilling my frustration all over the black satin sheets. Surely the new me should at least have better luck with making a positive impact on the world?

The frustration I felt faded away slowly, as I started to tremble. The trembling grew, as I threw myself away from Kane and into the dressing table, smashing the vanity case in the impact. Suddenly the trembling stopped and I felt a new feeling, a new feeling of power. The feeling felt strong, almost smothering. My lungs started to burn, forcing me to clutch it with everything I have. Voices started to sound out about the room, voices I had never heard before. Some were screaming, some were pleading, but there was one voice that caught my attention the most. Kane. I looked over at Kane, he was still sleeping, still looking pained. How could I hear him if he was asleep?  
I closed my eyes and whispered his name.

When I opened my eyes, Kane was stood in front of me. His posture was as if he was waiting for a command. A command said by me… he didn't look pained as he had when he slept, he looked at peace. I stared hopelessly, and whispered his name again.

"Kane."

Kane bowed his head once in my direction, and moved forward to stand two inches away from my face.

I had the power of necromancy. I had black magic at each of my fingertips…


End file.
